


I'll find him.

by Veektrose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-22 22:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2524325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veektrose/pseuds/Veektrose





	I'll find him.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NorthernSparrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthernSparrow/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Flight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1749230) by [NorthernSparrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthernSparrow/pseuds/NorthernSparrow). 



[](http://imgur.com/QyzA5gn)

I've been reading Flight for a while but I only recently managed to draw something for it. The quiet softness of this scene from one of the recent updates, just.... haaaagh. It stuck in my brain. So good. <3 So very good.

I may be posting a companion piece if I can stay focused long enough.


End file.
